Massage?
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: Migraine was Lucy's worst enemy—and it just had to strike when she was on the verge of making it big in the world of literature! Just when she was about to give up, Gray Fullbuster comes crashing into her house claiming to have a PhD in Massage Therapy. Will this "therapy" help out our blonde in writing her soon-to-be debut novel? RATED T.


**WRITER'S BLOCK: **Hm… Hello… Well… This is actually a one-shot prize I give to Le' CarolinnaXannej421 for being such a dear and reminding me that my fanfic, _**Starstruck!**_, has already reached 100+ reviews! It's really a big achievement for me so yes, of course, I'm happy. But just because this is her prize doesn't mean that it's not for everyone to read, right?

**PS: **Here is a link to Rinna's FF page. Feel free to visit it anytime...

www. fanfiction u / 4192736 /

**SUMMARY: **Migraine was Lucy's _worst _enemy—and it just _had _to strike when she was on the verge of making it big in the world of literature! Just when she was about to give up, Gray Fullbuster comes crashing into her house claiming to have a PhD in Massage Therapy. Will this "therapy" help out our blonde in writing her soon-to-be debut novel?

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would be less of Fairy Tail and more of GraLu FLUFF! Now won't we all like that? *evil grin*

* * *

**MASSAGE?**

The blonde could practically hear the veins on her temples throb as they drummed against her skull. Rubbing circles around them wasn't of much help—in fact, it seemed to be only making things worse. She had already taken in aspirin about two hours ago and the question about whether or not it was actually effective ran in the girl's paining mind. Now, as Lucy stared at the manuscripts in front of her, she could only scrunch her forehead in defeat.

"_Aaargh_!" she finally yelled and threw her hands in the air, throwing away 200 pages of paper behind her. She hung her head on the headrest of her couch and just raised her feet on the small center table in her living room. She had been stuck at the same paragraph since that morning because of her terrible migraine and now it was already noontime. "Why does this _accursed _headache have to strike now? Now that I'm _this _close to actually writing a novel?"

Lucy closed her eyes in defeat. Anne Le' Carolinna, the editor of the publishing company who took interest in the manuscript she sent, demanded that she give a full-length novel for publication. Caroline, as what she liked to call her, gave her until the month's full moon to submit it… And that date, much to Lucy's dismay, was tomorrow night.

A soft tapping on the window above her startled the blonde, making her shoot her eyes wide open. Lucy immediately sat straight up to open it and let in the messenger pigeon which was making such a racket. The pigeon, a white bird with black spots all over and a red chest, was a hyperactive one and kept squirming as Lucy tried to get the piece of paper tied around its leg. It got so uncomfortable with her that it pecked her index finger, causing it to bleed.

"_Ouch_!" yelped Lucy, letting the bird go out of reflex. Luckily, she had already taken the message it brought from its leg. The girl sucked on the bleeding finger as she shot daggers at the bloody pigeon. It sure wasn't helping her get rid of the migraine.

"Bloody bird," she said and stood up. She opened her cookie jar and crumpled a piece for the pigeon to eat. "You should be thankful I'm kind to animals or I would've _eaten you for supper_."

The bird saw the morsel that the blonde graciously laid for it on the countertop and it flew immediately to start pecking on it. Meanwhile, the blonde opened the letter and read what only added to the stress she was already experiencing.

Lucy slid down on to the floor as she read the contents of the paper. It was a letter from the sweet red-head Caroline and her publishing company:

_Dearest Lucy, _

_I know this is much but we may have slight changes to our plans. You see, if we don't receive and review your manuscript tonight, we might not be able to publish it. There are two other manuscripts we are deciding on in addition to yours so if you could be a dear and submit your manuscript tonight, we would be able to add it to our roster or choices. Sorry that it's on such a short notice. I keep forgetting to remind you._

_If it's ready, I'll come be at the restaurant by the river at eight o'clock tonight. Hope to see you then._

_Love,_

_Anne Le' Carolinna_

_MAGNOLIA Publishing_

Lucy groaned and hung her head down low. Her day was really turning into a huge mess now. How could she possibly finish her novel in less than eight hours when she was still missing ten chapters? _And I have to proofread it, too_.

_CLUNK_!

Another sound made the girl look up to her left, where the refrigerator stood. She sighed and pouted at the visitor who had opened it without permission to do so—let alone come into her house.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _at least knock on the door before you come in_?" she said. She stood up and slammed the refrigerator door in the visitor's face. Her stress was seeping out and she could tell.

Gray Fullbuster could only lean on the refrigerator with his back as he stared at Lucy picking up the scattered mess of papers on the floor. "But I _didn't _come in through the door… I came in through the window."

"Then you're no less than a thief if you don't knock," she snapped and looked up at him. As she did, she shook her head and it spun, making her stagger. When she regained balance, she put the paper on the center table and sat on the couch. "Even the pigeon knocked when it came in."

"Yeah, well, the pigeon isn't your close friend," he said and smirked.

Gray opened the cookie jar, grabbed some of its contents and sat down on the small couch perpendicular to Lucy. As usual, he hadn't realized he had already stripped off his shirt and confidently spread his masculine musky scent in Lucy's lavender-smelling room.

"What's _this_?" he asked curiously and grabbed the manuscript on the table. Lucy didn't even have the energy to grab it from him so she just watched as he did ever so mischievously. "A new story?"

"It's gonna be a _dead _story soon," she snapped through droopy eyes. Her migraine was so bad now that she felt like vomiting.

"Did you eat coffee beans for breakfast? Why're you so bitter?" he asked, perplexed at the blonde's irritable demeanor.

"I didn't _have _breakfast _or _lunch because of that story," Lucy answered sternly, her frustration now becoming clearer. "It's a novel I have to finish tonight so I can finally become a _novelist_."

"Why would you need to be a novelist when you're already a Fairy Tail member?" he asked. "I thought you'd let go of that frustration when you joined the guild."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," she replied bitterly and massaged her temples.

Lucy could feel Gray's stare pierce through her skin and she looked at him, his eyebrows raised as he watched her in her agony.

"Headache?" he concluded, smirking.

Lucy heaved a sigh. "Migraine."

"That's the worst," he said. "Have you had aspirin?"

"Two hours ago but it didn't work on me."

"You said you haven't eaten anything yet?" Lucy shook her head. "Then no wonder."

The brunette immediately raided Lucy's mini-kitchen and started to heat some coffee and prepare some decent grub. After a while, he put a cup of coffee, some toast and butter and some bacon in front of her while he was busy sucking on her day-old lollipop.

"Eat," he ordered as he took out the candy from his mouth.

"You _do _know that I've been eating that before you," she said and she reached for the toast to put it in her mouth. She realized that she had indeed been hungry and if Gray hadn't arrived, she would have starved herself.

"I do. I saw you sucking on this back at the guild," he smirked, "But that's _exactly _what makes it so sweet."

Lucy choked on the toast she was munching on. Gray was actually _flirting _with her. She blushed but tried to keep composure and stared away from him. She continued eating. If it wasn't for the fact that she was eating and had migraine, she would have pummelled him to the ground for being such a pervert.

The blonde had finished her meal as Gray finished the lollipop and he was nice enough to do the dishes for her. Meanwhile, Lucy laid her head and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Hopefully, she'd wake up and her migraine would be gone; then she'd finish her novel and become a real writer.

The sound of the dishes clinking serenaded Lucy to a shallow slumber where all she thought of was the continuation of her story. It was a suspense-thriller where the murderer was the protagonist's ex-lover and… The girl's train of thought was disrupted as she imagined what it would be like if _Gray _would be her lover. He was kind and crazy—two things she actually liked in men. He was, as far as people tell her, good looking and responsible. This idea trailed on until she incorporated this idea to her novel and she saw Gray coming toward her, knife in hand with an evil grin on his face. When Lucy opened her eyes, Gray was leaning in over her, two hands ready to touch her head.

Lucy blinked. So did Gray.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked.

"_Don't worry_," he scoffed and touched her started to massage her temples with much practice. "I'm a master masseur."

"Are you?" she laughed but made no protest. Instead, she relaxed and sat closer to him as his fingers ran through her head and her golden locks. Surprisingly, he _was _very good at what he was doing.

"I am," he boldly announced. "I may only look like this but I know how to do a _lot _of things."

"Yeah… I at least know about _that_," she said and smiled. "This is really relaxing, Gray. Thank you."

She could hear the brunette smirk. He was now gently pulling her hair away from her head; it didn't hurt but it felt good instead. The migraine was actually feeling less painful.

"Anything for you," he whispered playfully, his hands still on her head.

Lucy smiled, her eyes still closed. "Is that a confession?"

"Do you think it is?" he asked back. Lucy giggled.

Gray continued to massage Lucy's head until the migraine was bearable enough for Lucy to actually think clearly. The pigeon on her countertop was making itself comfortable and actually fell asleep. Gray withdrew his hands from her head and Lucy sat back up.

"That better?" he asked her.

"Yeah… All better," she replied.

"Good."

"But, you know… I think I'm still aching a bit…" she smirked at locked gazes with him.

Gray seemed to catch her drift because he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You need another massage? Where?"

Lucy put a finger on her lip and smiled, "_Here_."

Gray smiled back and her immediately granted the girl's request to have her lip massaged—by his own.

* * *

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!" Mira greeted. She let a glass of lemonade slide towards Lucy and went back to her wiping on the counter. "Having a good day so far?"

"I guess," she said.

"And the novel you were telling me about? Are they going to publish it?" Mira asked.

"No," Lucy replied, "I wasn't able to finish it."

"Why?" Mira was obviously downcast because she had so wanted to read Lucy's writing.

Lucy only smiled and replied, "Migraine."

"But… You're not frustrated at all?" Mira asked.

"I am," Lucy replied honestly, "But it's not something I can't live without."

"Oh, good morning, Gray!" Mira greeted a newcomer behind Lucy. The blonde immediately looked behind her and smiled at Gray who was now more-or-less her boyfriend.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"So… How'd the novel go?"

"Not so good," she replied, "Couldn't finish it…"

"After all the help I've given you?" he asked, an eyebrow arched upward.

The blonde only smiled, "Well, _sorry_. The kind of help you gave didn't help in writing my story."

"Didn't it?" he asked and playfully bit his lip, making the girl blush. "And you're not sad about that at all?"

"No," she said. "Why would I want to be a novelist when I'm a mage of Fairy Tail?"

***~*~* END *~*~***

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **Whew! How did you guys like it? R & R and let me know…

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: **I hope you don't mine me using your name in this story. I really like it. It's so… _sexy_. *laughs*

* * *

_Please support my collab fanfiction with WolfieAnne,__** The Last Celestial Mage**__, and maybe my other FT fanfictions: __**Another Shot at Love **__and __**Good Taste**__. _


End file.
